All in the Family
by PeachxRing
Summary: Mizuki has always been sheltered inside the Sohma estate by her parents and kept inside a gilded cage by Akito. Now her parents are disowning her and she has nowhere left to go except her estranged elder brother. Can she escape Akitos abuse by getting out of the estate? Or was the damage he has already inflicted just to much to handle?


So that was it, today was the day her new life would begin. At least that was how the young female felt. She shifted uncomfortably in the backseat of the car beginning to grow restless. It had been a while since she had seen her brother even longer since the two had actually exchanged more than a few words and there was never a time that she could remember actually living with him. Well it was for the best at least that's how her parents felt, then again she knew they were just tired after all they were one of the two families whos two children were cursed both by the Zodiac, Mizuki really couldn't blame them for wanting to ship her off to her brothers. She couldn't blame them for being tired she was tired too.

Her gray optics shifted out the window as the car came to a complete stop; her heart sank into her stomach for a moment when she saw no one was there to greet her.

"Well this is it Miss, this is your stop." The pale female jumped a little and brushed her short ink black hair behind her ear before grabbing her three large bags and exiting the car.

"Thank…" Before she could even get the words out the car left, she quickly scowled "Well I thought he'd at least stay for a second to see if I was ok, Hmph what an asshole." With that the female slung her backpack over her shoulder and tried to carry her bags to the house. "It's just like him to leave me to carry all of my bags by myself that asshole did the on purpose he's probably still sleeping, ugh what was I thinking coming here!?" The female exclaimed, eventually she gave up on carrying the bags and proceeded to drag them through the dirt path. A wave of relief passed over the young female when she finally saw the house that she would be living in from now on. It was strange, but she had never actually seen her brothers house before.

It wasn't what she expected, from what she knew of Shigure she thought it would be some extravagant villa, but it wasn't that at all. It was actually quiet humble, and very traditional. As she approached the porch she smiled as she threw her book bag from her shoulder and dropped her bags on the ground. Without a second thought she slid the door open and was surprised to see no one was there.

"Hmm that's odd, I guess that idiot did forget I was coming today." She carelessly kicked her bags into the house and left them in the doorway not bothering to close to door behind herself.

"Hey!" She heard a mans voice shout, she turned around and saw Kyo which came as a surprise last she had heard he had ran off in the woods "Who the hell are you and what the hell do you think you're doing here?" He asked, the tone of annoyance in his voice was pungent. The female froze for a moment, taken off guard. Why would he be so irritated, Mizuki had never been anything but kind to Kyo.

"I'm moving in." Mizuki said flatly, that was when it hit her he didn't recognize her. After all Akito had kept her from her family for several years now she had not seen Kyo Yuki or Shigure and since then her appearance has changed dramatically "Don't tell me Shigure didn't tell you. Hey since when have you lived here?" She asked trying to remain calm, of course it bothered her that he didn't recognize her, but she wouldn't ever let him know that.

"That's none of you're business! How the hell do you know Shigure anyway?!" Kyo shouted.

"That's none of your business." She said in a half mocking tone. This drove him up the wall and he was about to start shouting again, when he was interrupted.

"Hey what's all of that racket, Kyo you better not be breaking my house again." Shigure said as he walked down the stairs, when he saw Mizuki his face went blank for a moment he tilted his head to the side looking obviously perplexed. "Oh Mizuki what brings you by today? Oh my how you've grown you look so different_"

"Are you kidding me!" She shouted her face soured and she scoffed "Why should I be surprised that you forgot I was moving in today. You knew I had been kicked out why would I wait several weeks to move in, do you ever use your brain?"

"What? Why does that name sound so familiar?" Shigure and Mizuki both looked at him though the two hardly knew each other the resemblance was uncanny. Mizuki was a little hurt but not all that surprised that her cousin had forgotten her. Her time with Akito had changed her significantly.

"Kyo, it's my sister Mizuki. You've met Mizuki many times; she's at the zodiac ball every year. Well aside from the last few years…" With that Kyo looked incredibly embarrassed, but he quickly shook it off and scoffed.

"Well maybe she shouldn't dramatically change how she looks and I wont forget who she is." Mizuki rolled her eyes, to be fair her hair was much shorter than the last time they had seen each other but that wasn't exactly

"Sure blame it on me, asshole."

"Now, now children lets not fight. Hmmm now what to do with you, if I'm being honest I wasn't expecting you for another week."

"You must be joking. How did I know this was going to happen?"

"Where the hell would she be staying anyway last I checked you didn't have another room." Kyo said bitterly.

"Just how many people do you have staying here anyway?" Mizuki asked getting worked up a little bit.

"Ohhh don't you worry your pretty little head about that Mizi-chan."

"Don't call me that or else." Shigure laughed as he placed his arm around his younger sister and began to laugh uncomfortably.

"Oh you, now let me see I suppose you can share a room with Tohru. I know she wouldn't mind."

"What? Who the hells Tohru?" A feeling of dread suddenly filled her, she didn't do well with strangers. Meeting one always brought about a huge amount of anxiety.

"Oh just a friend of Yuki and Kyo's she been living with us and acting as our house keeper." Shigure must've seen how distressed she was "She is honestly one of the kindest people you will ever meet so you have nothing to worry about."

"Oh well this is just one surprise after another. I suppose I could just sleep on the floor, I mean I'm already a huge inconvenience to you.

"Well sleeping on the floor will only be temporary of course." Shigure said "I'm sorry I wasn't better prepared for you but I really am excited for you to be staying with me."

"Well I didn't get much of a choice, you heard what mom and dad_"

"It doesn't matter now, you don't have to think about all of that. I'll have Kyo bring up your things." Shigure began to walk away, but the girl quickly reached out and grabbed her brothers arms.

"I'm sorry, that you had to take me in like this. I appreciate it. I know you probably_" He cut her off.

"Of course I wanted to take you, no matter what you will always be my little sister and I will always be there for you no matter what. Now lets go back downstairs Yuki and Tohru should be back soon." The two went back downstairs and Shigure had Kyo bring her bags to Tohrus room and Shigure started some tea.

The dark haired female turned on the T.V. and sat at the table that was when she heard talking then a females laughing. A pit sank in her stomach she didn't know why, but she was nervous to see her cousin again. She was sure he'd forget her just like Kyo did so it really was a silly thing to be nervous about. Well she was actually even more nervous about meeting this Tohru. She must be something great is Akito was allowing her to stay here, she wasn't even a Sohma after all.

When the door opened Mizuki looked over her shoulder and saw her cousin looking as refined and prince like as ever and beside him was a cute, dumbfounded looking young woman with bright blue eyes and long brown hair.

"Oh Mizuki Shigure said you weren't supposed to be here until next week."

"Well you know Shigure." She said with a smile, the two laughed for a moment. To be honest she was beyond happy that he actually remembers her.

"Oh miss Honda, this is my cousin Mizuki, shes the same age as us." Tohrus' face lit up as she offered a small polite bow to Mizuki.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you. Wow she looks just like a beautiful female version of Shgiure!" Mizukis' face flushed red at the complement. She wasn't used to hearing positive things about herself

"Oh stop it."

"No really! I'm so happy you're here earlier than you were supposed to be! We're all really happy." Mizuki couldn't help but smile, though she had been so nervous and upset about meeting this girl it appeared she really was one the nicest people she had ever met just like Shigure said she would be.

"Well Kyo seems to care less." She blurted out.

"Yeah well you got that right." The red head said as he made his way in the room and took a seat across from her. "Why the hell did you leave the main house anyway?"

"Shut up you stupid cat, who asks someone a question like that? I apologize on behalf of his stupidity I know its been a while since we've all seen each other but I'm sure you remember how dense he can be." Mizuki didn't say anything Tohru must've sensed the tension.

"Oh let me make you some tea Mizuki I would love to get to talk and learn more about yourself." Before she could object Tohru was off to the Kitchen and her two cousin had taken seats at the table as well. It was silent for a moment, kind of uncomfortably silent actually. Mizuki regretted being here, she wished she was back at the Sohma estate at least there she only bothered people who she hated. Unfortunately she no longer had that option.

"So I like you're hair cut. I feel like the last time I saw you was 4 years ago, I remember you used to dye it blonde and it went down to below your waist." She felt a tinge of pain at the mention of her hair, but pushed it from her mind and smiled.

"Well you know Akito." She said with a shrug "He didn't like so here I am now. I'm glad you like it though he probably had me change it a year or so ago."

The awkward silence came back though Kyo was dense he wasn't stupid. Both looked at her sympathetically for a moment then Tohru walked in with a hot tea pot and a tray of tea cups. Shigure came into he room as well and joined them for tea.

Tohru served them and they all sat in silence for a moment. Mizuki looked around at the table, it was strange being here it was even stanger to think this was where she was going to live now. She was thankful her brother took her in, she was even more thankful that Tohru and Yuki seemed to be happy to see her.

"So Mizuki, what school do you go too?" The black haired female was pulled from her thoughts by Tohru's question. School one of the many things that was sort of an awkward topic for her, now that she thought of it most topics were somewhat awkward for her.

"Uhm school…." All four of them looked at her, her hesitation seemed to make them more anxious for an answer. The truth was when things with Akito started getting really…bad when she was thirteen she was unable to attend school, though she did home schooling of sorts it was never really consistent. It didn't help that Mizuki was a very poor student to begin with.

"Ummmm….. Welll. Hehe… I guess you can say I'm home schooled." No one was convinced by this answer. "Oh no really I'm home schooled all the very serious stuff."

Shigure touched his fingers to his temple and began to shake his head slightly. Yuki smiled politely but she could tell that even he was judging her and Kyo, she couldn't even look at her he just sat there looking at her like she was some kind of moron. The only one who seemed unphased was Tohru. Mizuki blushed, she was embarrassed, it wasn't her choice to have her education kept from her, but that didn't matter everyone still viewed her as an absolute idiot.

"So you haven't been going to school for how long then." Shigure said bluntly. Mizuki looked toward the floor and shrugged.

"I don't know a few years… It doesn't really matter. Since I was 13 I suppose was when_"

"Well that's unacceptable" Mizuki slammed her hand on the table.

"Why's that, it's not as though it matter at least that's what I've been told."

"Well that was then this is now, you're living with me now."

"Oh come on Shigure it's not a though anyone actually care about me graduating."

"I do, so that's why I'm enrolling you at there school and you will graduate on time because it matters to me." He said with a huge smile while placing his arm around his younger sister. She tried to move away but he simply moved her in closer towards himself, "Listen We're all here for you."

If only it were that easy, if only she was able to escape from the monster who had been haunting her, her whole life. Mizuki swallowed and faked a smile.

"If that what you want Shigure then I'll try my best."

Deep inside Mizuki she was really happy that Shigure was making her do this. School was something she missed immensely and though she hadn't been attending school she wanted too. She wanted to prove to herself and to _him _that she could. Though she was happy she was also immensely nervous, she had to be behind all the other students. She couldn't help but think if they would tease her, she pushed it from her mind trying to avoid any more anxiety.

"Well it's settled I'll have you enrolled as soon as possible." Both Yuki and Tohru smiled obviously excited by her addition to their class. Kyo however slammed his hand down on the table and left the house. The rest sat in an awkward silence for a moment, before Mizuki herself stood and excused herself.

"Oh Tohru, I doubt Shigure has told you yet but he wants us to share a room. I can_" Tohrus' face lit up even more she too rose to her feet and gently placed her hand on Mizukis' arm.

"Of course I don't mind I would love the company, unless it bothers you then_" Mizuki felt a small tear form she quickly swallowed it back and chuckled a little. This girl was so strange and so amazing it almost made her not care that Kyo absolutely hated her for no reason at all.

"I don't mind at all." With that the two went upstairs and Tohrus offered her bed to Mizuki who outright refusd it but accepted the tattered old futon that was in the closet. Though she could tell that Tohru wanted to talk more she was exhausted, physically and emotionally.

"Listen you've been great, but for now I just need to be a lone."

"Oh my goodness of course! I was so exicted to meet you I didn't even take into consideration how tired your journey must've made you. I'll leave you alone, talk to you later." With that the bubbly brunette left the room and Mizuki was all by herself.

The black haired girl sighed as the smile fled from her lips, it was a new beginning at least that's what it was supposed to be. It didn't change everything that had happened though. She changed silently out of her cloths and bra and put on a baggy T-shirt and basketball shorts. Mizuki crawled into the musky futon and covered her head. Though she knew she should be happy she couldn't help, ut think of Kyo and that look of disgust he had given her. She couldn't push the disdain of her parents away from her thoughts. Mostly she couldn't get that disgusting smirk of _his _out of her head. Suddenly feeling sick Mizuki forced herself to go to bed.


End file.
